


Spoiling Severus

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Harry has never given Severus a foot massage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiling Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



**Title:** Spoiling Severus  
 **Author:** **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** There's a reason Harry has never given Severus a foot massage...  
 **Word Count:** 5 x 100  
 **Warnings:** A bit of off-screen violence, silliness  
 **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #342 Tease. Not beta read. For Alisanne just because. ♥  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 

“Merlin,” Severus groaned, heaving himself into his favourite armchair. “Seven exploding cauldrons before noon. I deducted nearly a thousand points. Minerva will have words with me.”

“So a typical Tuesday then?” Harry teased, a grin on his face.

“Shut up, Potter,” Severus said. He pulled off his boots with a hiss. “Fuck, I barely sat for five minutes today.”

“You poor thing,” Harry said, perching himself on Severus’ lap. Severus instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist. “How about I spoil you tonight?”

“I believe I could gather the strength for you to ride me,” Severus said with mock reluctance.

~*~

“Later,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Severus’ lips. “What kind of husband would I be if I used you solely for my sexual pleasure?”

“Believe me, I would have no objections,” Severus said. He moaned as Harry began unbuttoning his robes and kissing down his chest. “You have my full permission to use me as much as you like.”

Harry kneeled before him, rubbing his hands up and down his legs, his mouth dangerously close to Severus’ erection. “I will. Later.”

“Don’t. Tease,” Severus hissed. Harry’s breath on his cock could very well be his undoing. 

“Never,” Harry smiled.

~*~

“You have both your hands and mouth almost at my rather hard cock and you’re refusing to touch anything in that general area,” Severus snapped. “What do you call that if not teasing?”

Harry laughed. “You’re so impatient. I told you: I just wanted to spoil you tonight.”

“Harry …”

“Nothing bad!” He pressed a kiss to both of Severus’ bony knees. “Just a nice little foot massage to get started, hmm?”

Severus stiffened. “No.”

“Why not?” Harry asked. “You’ll love it.”

“I dislike people touching my feet,” he protested.

“You just haven’t had one of my massages,” Harry said.

~*~

“This is a horrible idea,” Severus warned. 

“Relax,” Harry said, taking one foot in hand. “Did you know the foot is an erogenous zone? Each touch, stroke, and lick …” he demonstrated with a slow, teasing grin, “It goes straight to your cock.”

“Harry,” Severus groaned, his hands balled into tight fists.

“Doesn’t it feel nice?”

Severus couldn’t help it.

He giggled.

“Did you seriously just giggle?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Harry … stop,” Severus gasped.

“You’re ticklish? Really?” Harry grinned broadly.

“Harry! Stop!”

But it was too late. Harry had touched _that_ spot, and Severus was powerless to control himself. 

~*~

“I can’t believe you broke my nose!” Harry exclaimed.

“Perhaps I simply wanted it to look more like my own,” Severus replied. 

“Don’t tease,” Harry pouted. “Bloody hurts.”

Severus sat down by Harry. Although his dignity was in tatters, he felt terrible about injuring him. “I’m sorry.”

Harry eyed him warily. “Don’t even think of hiding in a guilt-ridden sulk all night.”

“Have you a better idea?”

“How about we spoil each other the old-fashioned way -- I suck you off, then you pound me into the mattress. No feet involved.”

Severus kissed Harry's newly healed nose. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
